


Picking Up the Pieces

by RonRos47



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Takes place between one and three days after the fall finale
Relationships: Kate Kane/Sophie Moore
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	Picking Up the Pieces

It had been three days since Alice’s ‘tea party’. She was in the wind and not even Bruce’s tech was able to find her. It wouldn’t have been the first time. There was no point in looking for her at least not for now when everything was so raw. All the more reason to look for her sure but what was the point really? Alice had won.

Kate hated Alice more than anything, more than she thought she was capable of hating. Beth was gone and she was never coming back. Kate wasn’t the only one who hated Alice. So had Sophie and Mary. Kate cared about them both but Alice had taken them away too.

It seemed so surreal.

*****

Taking another swig from one of Bruce’s good scotch, Kate set it on her desk with a thump but it wasn’t enough. She chucked it across the room, glass breaking everywhere. It wasn’t her first lash out. She’d done so the night after everything had happened. She wanted more than anything to go bash in some skulls to ease her pain but it was pointless. No one could satisfy her vigilante urges until she found Alice.

Kate got another glass and took another swig. She was good at handling her liquor so three or four wouldn’t be enough to impair her judgement.

*****

Sophie stood behind the commanders desk. It didn’t feel right but after visiting with the commander in jail he had insisted. Aside from Kate, she was the only one he could trust.

“You look good at that desk,” said Tyler.

“It’s just temporary.”

“Yeah maybe.”

“We’re getting him back, Tyler, I’m not giving up.”

“I wouldn’t expect you too. You’re loyal to him and to Kate.”

“Don’t go there.”

“We’ve been there Sophie. Look I want the commander back too but I can’t be a part of it.”

“What are you saying?”

Tyler dropped off a piece of paper. “It’s my request for a transfer.”

“Tyler.”

“Since the commander’s not here and since you’re in charge I guess I’m supposed to leave it with you. I can’t do this Soph, I can’t wait around, I can’t work with you knowing you’re not sure how you feel about me. One of us has to go and it should be me.”

Sophie remained silent. She didn’t want him to leave but she wasn’t sure if she wanted him to stay either. 

“You can’t even make me stay,” said Tyler. “That’s okay. You need to figure out who you want and right now that’s not me.” Tyler took off his wedding ring and placed it on the table. “Just do me a favor, if this is headed for a divorce which I think we both know it is, send me the papers and I’ll sign them.”

Without another word Tyler left the office. Sophie looked at his transfer request which she would not deny and she looked at his ring. She took a deep breath and took a seat at the desk. She was glad for the one way window as tears began to stream down. It was hard enough the first time when Tyler told her that she needed to figure things out. He wasn’t sure if he would be around and clearly he wouldn’t be.

*****

“It’s Luke, right,” Sophie said when she entered Kate’s office a couple hours later.

“Yeah.”

“Working a bit late aren’t you?”

“Is there something you need,” he asked dodging the question.

“I’m looking for Kate.”

“She’s not here.”

“Then where is she?”

“Probably back at home.”

“Thanks.”

“She’s not at the penthouse in case you go there. Dead step-mom, jailed dad, crazy sister, kind of not the best place for her to be. She got a new place up town. I can give you the address.”

“Thanks I’ll find it.”

*****

Kate was about to head out for the night. Though there was no use searching for Alice that didn’t mean the rest of Gotham didn’t need Batwoman so she stuck with the smaller cases despite what she believed earlier about no others being able to satisfy her needs. 

Just as she opened the door Sophie stood before her.

They had been keeping their distance. It hadn’t been easy but it’s what had to be done. Keeping their distance now however seemed pointless. Kate was thrown back when Sophie made a move and kissed her hard.

Kate had wanted to object, to listen to reason but reason didn’t seem to matter. Not anymore. The two of them gave into their desires as they made their way to the bedroom. It was all they had ever dreamed about, all they had ever wanted.

*****

“What the hell did we just do,” Sophie asked later, the two of them cuddling, in the early morning after having gone a few rounds.

“You tell me, you’re the one who showed up here.”

“I know it was stupid. After everything, after saying we’d, you’d, keep your distance, it’s not fair to either of us.”

Kate turned and sat up on her left arm, “And yet this is exactly what we’re doing. I’m giving in and you’re cheating on Tyler.”

Sophie got on her left arm to look at Kate. “I’m not actually, not anymore.”

“What do you mean not anymore?”

“It’s a long story.”

“I’ve got time, I mean it’s not like any of us are going anywhere, unless that’s what you’re planning to do then I totally understand.”

“No, I’m not going anywhere.”

“Then what happened?”

“You first. How’s your dad?” Sophie asked.

Kate turned over, sat up on the edge of her bed, reached for her shirt, and pulled it over. “How do you think he is?” They sat in silence for a moment. “I’m sorry,” Kate said, not looking at her.

“Hey, I’d be pissed too,” she said as she rubbed Kate’s back. “I’m doing everything I can to get him back, you know that right?”

Kate nodded. “I know.”

With Jacob Kane in jail Sophie had taken leadership of the Crows who were now being heavily watched after Catherine Hamilton’s speech at the gala, a speech orchestrated by Alice.

“I’m sure Batwoman is trying to find Alice.”

“Trust me not even she can do that.”

“How do you know?”

Despite it being a little over a week ago after Sophie had seen Batwoman and Kate in the same room, Sophie wasn’t an idiot. She still had her suspicions about Kate but unlike the last time she knew that even if she were right she wasn’t about to pursue it and she wasn’t about to tell either. If and when Kate was ready then it would be on her terms.

“If she could find her,” said Kate, “she would’ve done better to stop Alice.”

“I’m sure she did the best she could.”

“It wasn’t enough.” Kate shook her head and turned to look at Sophie. “I’m sorry, I know I’m not the only one who’s just been through hell. What happened with you and Tyler?”

Sophie got out of bed, got dressed and looked out Kate’s window. 

The day after everything went down Kate got herself a new place. It wasn’t a big as the penthouse but it was satisfying for what she needed, still big in size but not as big. There was too much pain and memories at the penthouse so she had her things shipped over rather than dealing with the possibility of Mary being there.

Sophie replied, “He transferred out.”

“Oh.”

The two woman faced each other as Kate walked over to stand next to Sophie. 

“I don’t know,” said Sophie, “maybe it was for the best.”

“You really believe that?”

“He um…he asked me if I was in love with him.”

“And are you?”

“I told him I don’t know but if I’m being really honest, Kate, I wasn’t. I mean I loved him but I wasn’t in love with him not in the way he wanted and not in the way he deserved.”

“Because of me.”

“In part but also because of me. It’s all just so complicated. Doing what I’m supposed to, following the rules versus what I want to do.”

“I guess that’s what you have to figure out.”

“No, I don’t. I know what I want, what I’ve always wanted.” Sophie placed her lips on Kate’s, “you,” she said easily.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.” Sophie pulled back and got serious. “Kate, there’s something you should know. Alice knew about us.”

“What?”

“That’s why she didn’t kill me when she had the chance. She knew killing me would hurt you and there was no way she was about to do that.”

“How did she-,”

Kate thought back to everything Alice had ever done for her: saving her life on multiple occasions, seeming to know everything about her when she’d kidnapped her shortly after returning to Gotham, knowing somehow that she would’ve saved Sophie the first time after she’d stropped her off the plank. It now made sense.

“She’d been keeping tabs on me this whole time.”

“Yeah.”

“I hate that she got you involved in this.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“Sure it is. I made her into what she is. I abandoned her when we were kids. I’m the one who’d been protecting her now thinking I could save Beth.”

“But you can’t, you know that now right?” Kate nodded. “As for what happened between me and Tyler it was bound to happen eventually with or without Alice’s influence. He asked me questions I just couldn’t give him.” Sophie took Kate’s hands in hers, “At least we have each other now.”

Kate brought their hands up and kissed Sophie’s. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
